


2015年9月26日

by its_Vian



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Gay Sex, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 05:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_Vian/pseuds/its_Vian





	2015年9月26日

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SophieTrancy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieTrancy/gifts).
  * A translation of [September 26, 2015](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5077336) by [SophieTrancy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieTrancy/pseuds/SophieTrancy). 



莱奥受伤了。

真他/妈棒极了。

而且受伤的偏偏是他的左膝。莱奥没有把他严重的伤势告知队友和巴萨高层。非常，严重。

痊愈时间至少要7-8个星期，莱奥深知他等不了这么久，坐视不顾球队和比赛不是他的作风。尽管在家休养于他而言是个更好的选择，并严格按照医嘱进行康复疗养。但莱奥不能让自己被伤病击倒，如果所有人都知道他将因伤退赛，那么球场上的每一个对手便会更加全力以赴地大胆进攻。

莱奥无法用言语形容当他在绿茵上跌倒时，顿时蔓延在整个左膝至小腿的剧烈疼痛。他一直学着尽力容忍、消化伤病带来的物理疼痛，但他不可能假装不知道其实他的左腿的病况已经极为严重，以至于这可能会结束他的职业生涯。对莱奥来说，受伤已是家常便饭，他有时甚至没意识到伤病对他意味着什么。此时此刻，无数球迷和观众紧密注视着莱奥在球场上的一举一动，再加上他持续抽痛的膝盖，这让他倍感压力沉重。这股压力最终将他压垮，他不得不屈坐在地试图缓解疼痛。他知道，这时候周围所有的镜头都聚焦于他，记者们争先恐后地向全球观众实时报道。

他坐在那里，欣喜于皮克立刻跑来询问他的状况。莱奥不期待任何陪伴和安慰，他仅仅想埋藏自己。藏起来，藏起来，但莱奥知道这不可能，除非他在家的时候……

噢，上帝啊，家！

莱奥只觉胸口一沉。他记得今天早晨克里斯是如何将他拽回被窝的；他记得克里斯一遍又一遍地在他耳边低唤属于清晨的甜言蜜语，还不忘告诫他今天不宜比赛。

但他们都知道莱奥该出发了。今天克里斯休假，但这并不代表着他们两个就可以把全世界抛到脑后整日腻在一起。莱奥有种直觉，他知道克里斯现在一定坐在家里那张价值5000欧元的沙发上，在电视机前紧紧盯着他的身影，祈祷着自己的爱人安然无恙。

莱奥轻唤一声，引得有人以为他难忍疼痛。莱奥非常后悔他今日早晨没留下来和克里斯一齐蜷在温暖的被窝里。

而克里斯蒂亚诺目睹了球场上发生的一切。他当然时刻关注着这场比赛。当镜头对准蜷坐在草地上的莱奥时，克里斯只觉心上被揪了一把。他又要照顾一个受伤的、对此喋喋不休发着牢骚的莱奥。当然，克里斯并无怨言，照顾莱奥对他来说是天经地义。他眼睁睁看着莱奥将自己埋藏在人堆里，试图躲开来自成万上亿双眼睛的注视及其带来的压力，克里斯难忍心疼，即使受伤并不是莱奥的错。

莱奥下场，克里斯早已按耐不住立刻抓过手机。他没有打电话，尽管他现在无比渴望听见莱奥的声音。克里斯知道莱奥当即会被直接送至他的私人医生的诊室，克里斯去过那里。他给莱奥发了一则简短的短信，只需要他能够回复，哪怕一个字就好。克里斯把手机音量调到最大，关掉电视走向厨房。这场比赛已经毫无看点。

克里斯有更重要的事情可做。

更换床单。搞定！

准备食材，做莱奥最喜欢的菜肴。搞定！

准备一瓶红酒。完美！

克里斯明白他们不被允许摄入酒精，但莱奥现在在家疗养，而克里斯还有四天休假时间，足够让他充分锻炼消化体内的酒精。莱奥酒量不太好，但克里斯猜得到他不会介意自己喝醉的。克里斯就是如此了解莱奥。

莱奥知道克里斯看见了意外发生的全过程。全世界都看到了。巴萨赢得了最终胜利，但没有莱奥的功劳，这没什么。莱奥拿到了他的手机，他查看了一些通知，同时等待着止痛药生效。莱奥握着手机贴在胸口，他第一时间感觉到了短信送达时的震动。

“例行问候。最重要的是，告诉我一切都好。”

没错，他全都看到了。莱奥叹了口气，开始键入能让克里斯安心的回复。克里斯不会太过担心，毕竟他自己也在职业生涯里经历过伤病。但在这个世界上，除了莱奥的母亲，克里斯便是全心全意最爱莱奥的人。

莱奥的回复很简单。一个简单的心形表情和「＜3」。

而自始至终，无论今天发生了什么，有一件事从未改变：莱奥对克里斯蒂亚诺的爱。退赛离队让莱奥很不好受，但他知道克里斯正在家里等着他。这并不能挽救任何事情，但使莱奥更好受了一些。  
克里斯没再打来电话或是发短信，莱奥便专注于医生的叮嘱。

“你的肌肉拉伤非常严重。你可以走路，但千万不能跑。”医生了解莱奥的性格，决定长话短说。他测查了一下莱奥的腿部痛源，好消息是，只有他的膝盖受伤，目前没有查出其它症状。

这个为他检查过好几次的年过中旬的医生递给莱奥一个小盒子，莱奥一下子没反应过来这是什么，直到医生开口。

“这是局部止痛药膏。我不会给你开其它药，这种药不会影响你的身体，也不会让人上瘾。”医生试图以此激励莱奥，他扯起嘴角回以医生一个温暖微笑，似乎这个动作消耗掉了他的所有力气。“有人能帮你上药吗？”

但医生知道有人会帮他。整个世界的人都知道。他们于前年正式公开，在全世界面前手牵着手宣告他们的幸福，而不在乎其他任何人的看法。克里斯对莱奥而言不是个容易应付的话题，并不是因为他对克里斯的爱令他感到尴尬，则是因为他的男朋友也是一位非常出名的公众人物，是一名足球巨星。莱奥曾尽他所能地掩藏他们的地下恋情，以免影响到他们的生活。

“哈，哈。这个问题很有趣，医生。”

莱奥回家了，他对这一段过长的等待康复时间不是很开心。2015年9月26日。目前为止他这一生中最漫长、最难熬的日子。他想休息，他想见克里斯，他想窝在克里斯温暖有力的臂膀里休憩。克里斯是莱奥现在唯一关心的焦点。

莱奥知道克里斯会再三检查他的伤势，并且非常有可能的，他们会欢愉且缓慢地做上一场。而现在，莱奥十分享受被人照顾着，尽管照顾彼此已经成为他们生活的一部分。他几乎要融化在克里斯温暖的怀抱里了。

克里斯给莱奥做了晚餐。无一人开口，莱奥走进厨房才发现自己早已饥肠辘辘。克里斯围着围裙正洗手，接着他向莱奥张开双臂。莱奥虚弱地笑笑，重重地埋进克里斯坚实的胸膛。

克里斯接过莱奥肩上的背包扔向一旁的地板，靠近洗衣间。莱奥也不在乎了。克里斯低头吻他，他的大手温柔地捧//着莱奥的脸庞，以更好地亲//吻他的嘴//唇。莱奥环上克里斯的腰际，从唇//边溢//出一声低//吟。

克里斯笑了，他愉悦地咽下了莱奥的叫//嗔，再次吻住他的唇，中断了那声嗔//吟。克里斯脱下莱奥的外套随意落在沙发上。克里斯按着莱奥的肩膀让他坐在餐桌旁，坚持拒绝他到厨房来帮忙打下手。莱奥享用了克里斯迄今为止发挥得最棒的晚餐。莱奥很快就感到心情渐好，感觉自己又恢复了一些能量。

他们在晚餐时进行了比赛之后的初次交谈。克里斯安静地全盘接受着莱奥所有的发泄，听他咒//骂裁判和对手，但克里斯决不允许莱奥责备他自己。他已经听得够多了，关于他和莱奥的谣言鬼话。而他竟抛下了自己的清高自傲不去反击这些糟糕的言论。但他绝对不允许莱奥责备自己。

当莱奥竟然责怪地形容自己的身体非常「脆弱」的时候，克里斯放下刀叉打断了他的话，刀叉毫不留情地碰撞餐盘发出了巨响，使莱奥吓了一跳。

“你扛住了几乎所有的伤病，莱奥，你做到了。这非常了不起。”  
“我个子太矮了……”  
“你跑步快如闪电。”克里斯再次打断，“你可以护住每一个球，带领任何一个球队获得胜利。”莱奥用手掌捂着脸腼腆地笑了。“你的身材非常完美，如果再高一寸，你就不是莱昂纳尔•梅西了。”

莱奥没再回话，克里斯知道晚餐该结束了。在这些糟糕的日子里，莱奥需要他。在这些日子里，克里斯总会尽力安慰莱奥，向他保证自己对他永不更改的爱，坚信他超乎常人的足球天赋和实力也不会褪却，以此让他安心。克里斯站了起来，莱奥的目光随着他的动作而移动。有一件事，莱奥从他们第一次约会时就注意到了——对克里斯来说，「私人空间」这个概念是不存在的。

克里斯伸手与莱奥的手相握，走到莱奥坐着的椅侧，面朝着他单膝跪下。

“我的莱昂纳尔•梅西。”

莱奥知道，以他们现在的关系，这一点无需再明确了，克里斯也曾清楚地表态莱奥属于他。但有时候这却值得令人回味十分。也有些时候，莱奥需要克里斯这样明确而坚定的表态，而克里斯似乎总是明白他该在何时向莱奥昭示主权。

克里斯与莱奥十指紧扣。莱奥没有进食太多东西，但他非常感谢克里斯费了那么大力气来完成这顿晚餐。

“来吧，你该去床//上躺一躺。”

“那剩下的晚饭怎么办？我想你跟我一起回卧室。”

“我知道，我会去的。”克里斯再次单膝跪下来，他伸出手指穿梭于莱奥的发间，轻抚着他的面庞，他宽大的手掌捧住莱奥的脸，莱奥期待地闭上了眼睛。“但我想让你先去洗澡，再给你按摩，然后睡觉。”

“噢。”莱奥下意识地回应。他再度开口时，声音小得几乎听不见：“我该怎么做才能配得上你的好？”

克里斯没有回答，他轻啄了一口莱奥的嘴唇。

“走吧，你洗澡的时候我会把厨房收拾干净的。”

克里斯陪莱奥走到浴室门口，仅此而已。实际上，是莱奥率先采取了行动。他只是不能眼睁睁地看着克里斯就这样走开。在克里斯准备离开并替他关上浴室门之前，莱奥一把抓住了他的胳膊，轻轻地将他拽进浴室。 克里斯转过身挑眉看着莱奥，思索着他真正需要什么。

但莱奥不需要任何东西。相反的，他需要给予克里斯什么。一个吻，当然了。克里斯总是无微不至地照顾莱奥，把他放在第一位。

他们的唇再次相遇，克里斯低吟一声。莱奥本以为这次他可以控制住自己，但克里斯从不让他有所束缚。

有时当莱奥十分渴望或者克里斯心情大好的时候，克里斯会躺在沙发或床//上，让莱奥骑//着他坚//挺的分身酣畅淋漓地做一场，似乎根本不在乎是否还有明天。

而在做这些事情时，克里斯总会展现出自己真正的一面。克里斯是个坚强的人，他总是能恰到好处地控制自己的一言一行。他从不怠慢，导致他很难经受真正的情感。当然，这不包括莱奥坐在他身上的时候。在他们独处时，克里斯将完整的自己展露无遗，毫不吝啬地表达他的欢愉，以及他对莱奥的爱意。

但不是今天。

他们接吻，克里斯转了个身使莱奥抵着墙壁。止痛药的生效抑制了莱奥膝盖的疼痛。

他们大胆放开地做时，莱奥也非常积极主动地去迎合。他很开放，并享受克里斯的每一次亲吻和触碰。就像现在。克里斯松开莱奥的胳膊转而紧紧搂住他的腰际。

他们的唇始终紧凑相贴，最终分开时缕缕银丝挂在唇边。克里斯双手撑着墙壁，把莱奥锁在他的怀里。克里斯俯下身，在莱奥luo露的肌肤上留下一个个湿润的吻，沿着他精致的下颌一路亲//吻，愈往愈下，愈渐愈深。

“怎么了，宝贝？”克里斯的声音模糊地传来，莱奥呜咽一声：“我想谢谢你。”

莱奥听见克里斯笑了，克里斯直起身往后退了一步，两人身上激//情的热度暂时降下温来。克里斯爱//死靠在墙壁上的毫无戒备的莱奥了，却又那么放开，完全准备好迎接下一场欢//爱。克里斯本想立即撕开莱奥身上妨碍的衣物，当场要了他，但他知道今晚应是温柔的一晚。

“现在先别谢谢我，亲爱的。”克里斯再吻了吻莱奥，拉过他的爱人握住他的手，“等今晚过后再好好谢谢我。”

其实今晚克里斯本不打算发泄他的欲//望。但如果他想，那也无妨。克里斯只是不想弄疼莱奥，并在接下来几天里都陪在莱奥身边。但听到莱奥似乎心情不错的笑声，克里斯决定满足他家的小团子。克里斯从不会让他的爱人失望，不会拒绝他的爱人的任何要求。

克里斯清理掉了餐桌上的残羹剩饭，把餐具放进洗碗机里清洗。他大概没时间再来码好洗干净的碗碟，所以他把洗碗机设置了最长时间的清洗。

克里斯把莱奥的脏衣物扔进了洗衣间，便不再理会运作的洗衣机——他听见浴室里的水声戛止。克里斯拾好医生给莱奥开的处方，关掉了所有的灯，确保每一扇门窗都保持紧闭。

现在克里斯该去好好照顾正唤着他名字的爱人了。

 

to be continued.


End file.
